What could go wrong?
by warriorwolf19keyblademaster
Summary: I don't know what happened, all I remember is being with my friends then everything went dark, but when I woke up I was in bed with inuyasha... What the hell happened?
1. prologue

Authors note: Hey peope, this is my first fanfiction so let's see how this goes. On with the story

DISCLAIMER: NONE UNDER ANY SURCAMSTANSIS DO I OWN I wish I did:3

Prologue: why?

Today could have gone like every other day, but no the worst thing that could happen, did.

*phone rings* "Hello?" I answer.

"You awake?" Asks my freaky friend, Sango.

"I am now," I look at my clock to see that it's six in the morning.

"Good, get your ass up and meet me at the park," Sango blurts out and hangs up.

I close my phone and rub my eyes, sitting up in my bed I hit my head on the ceiling, "OW! FUDGE SICKLES!"

I really don't know how I keep forgetting that I have a loft bed. Crawling to the ladder I fall off my bed, wow I must be seriously tired this almost never happens... almost.

I stumble to my closet and grab a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt that says 'I'M NOT TRYING TO IGNORE YOU, I JUST AM' then run into the hallway. About five minutes later I fall down the stairs, I'm acutely surprised that no one woke up yet, I put my sneakers on and run to the park.

* AT PARK *

I reach the park completely out of breath, when I hear that voice again.

"Kagome, it took you long enough" Sango complained.

"Don't push it, you're lucky to be alive for waking me up this freakin' early, now what the hell do you want!?" I growl.

"Well, isn't someone Moody?" Said Sango.

"You know very well that I don't do early rising, now once again WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT!?" I said in a dark voice.

"I just thought you would want to have fun with me and the guys." Sango said in a nonchalant tone.

I lite up like New York city during the night when I heard ' fun with' and ' the guys'. "Yes I would!"

AUTHORS NOTE: yeah its short, but that's because it's a prologue. Chapter one will be up very soon PEACE! -warriorwolf19keyblademaster


	2. Chapter one: what did you do?

AUTHORS NOTE:i DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, but i wish i did.

Chapter one

I definitely blame all of this on Miroku, he freakin' spike the soda.

That asswipe is going to die.

Earlier that week

"I just thought you would like to have fun with me and the guys" Sango said in a nonchalant tone.

The moment I heard 'fun with' and ' the guys' I lite up, "yes I would!"

We went to some place that Miroku found, then we were disturbed and left to a different place that we found nearby.

Nine hours later

"Ha ha cmon guys we gotta leave soon," I complained

"Alright, we'll all leave after one last shot of soda, deal?" Miroku said with a sly grin on his face.

"Deal" we all say in concussion.

"Cheers" inuyasha started.

We all gulp down are soda and already start feeling wrong.

First Sango was out of it, than Miroku . I knew something was up, I turn tours Inuyasha, who like me, was starting to lose it too.

"Inuyasha, does the soda smell strange to you" I ask starting to slur.

He was already slurring, "Yeah it does, Miroku What the Fuc..."

I almost couldn't believe my eyes, Inuyasha blacked out. I ran to his side, "Inuyasha? ...Inuyasha, you have to wake up... come on..."

My vision started to fade to black, "...inu...yasha..."

Authors note: I think I'm getting the hang of this well.. now I am. Peace -warriorwolf19keyblademaster


	3. Chapter two: what happened

Chapter two: what happened?

Authors note: your probably mad that the chapters are really short, and your right so I'm gonna try to work on ? Good! ON WITH STORY

DISCLAIMER: ME-I don't have to say it do I?

Inuyasha &co.-YEAH!

Me- fine. *mumbles*

Inuyasha-i'm sorry what was that?

Me-I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! !

I shut my eyes tighter, but somehow the sunlight still comes threw my eye lids, but I feel something tighten around my waist. I force my eyes to open and look at my surroundings, it kinda looks familiar, what a minute . Why the hell are my clothes on the floor? I hear a deep exhale. Turning my head tours the sound, something tightens around my waist again... oh ...my...gosh. I'm naked in a bed ...with Inuyasha. What did we do.. you know what I probably have a clue... not sure I want to know right now but...still.

Wow I never really got a good look at his muscles this close before. OH shit how am I going to deal with this... well... i've always wanted to touch his ears, NOWS MY CHANCE!

I reach up and grab the fuzzy little triangles... there so freakin soft ...aw he just flicked his ear

Wait what will happen when he wakes up...oh shit... too late

His golden orbs stare into my brown ones. He sits up a little and looks around the room, then looks back at me and blinks a couple times to make sure he's not dreaming,"...Kagome?"

"Y-yeah?" I stutter.

"What did we do?" He asked like I may know something.

I pull the blanket up to my chin,"Oh, I think I know"

He looks at me like he was arguing with himself,"do you remember any thing?"

I pull the blanket so only my eyes and the top of my head show,"yeah, a little."

He rises an eyenbrow at me,"what do you remember? "

"I remember last night but, at first I thought it was a dream..." I comettet starting to blush deaply.

He started to blush a little bit, then smirked,"did you enjoy what you remembered?"

I put my hands on my face to hid my blush and nodded furiously,"...yeah..." I said shyly.

Inuyasha stoped smirking and stood up completely forgetting that he was naked, though it took him awhile to figure out why I was staring... and where.


	4. Chapter three: what did 'we' do?

AUTHORS NOTE: yo! I'm still trying to think of something good to put in here, so I'm watching all the Inuyasha's and I'm putting them in modern time and using my really wicked twists. Oh and I welcome all comments, so tell me what you think and what you'd like to see.

DISCLAIMER: me- I think they know I don't own you

Inuyasha- say it anyway.

Me- why should I?

Inuyasha- I'll let you touch my ears.

Me- DONE...I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter three: what did 'we' do?

He must think there's something wrong with me, I can't stop staring.

How does he not realized that his completely naked,"umm... Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He answered

I looked into his eyes then down more and back into his eyes, hoping I he knew what I was referring to.

He looked down and blushed,"Oh...shit." His uhh...'friend' was at full attention,"I...uhhh... can explain."

I feel like a stocker/perv staring at him, oh how the hell did this even happen?...wait a...MIROKU! That perv drugged us! Oh there will be pain, I ensure you.

"No need, I know how this happened," I blurt out, trying not to stare.

Inuyasha looked at me with a strange face,"you do?"

I pick up the first piece of clothes I could find (wich just so happens to be Inuyasha's tee-shirt) and put it on, "YES, THAT DAMN PERV DRUGGED OUR SODA, I don't really want to know what he was trying to do but, I have a feeling we're going to find out soon enough."

Inuyasha looked pissed off,"I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!"

He put on his boxers and his baggy jeans, then draped on his red flannel jacket and rolled up the sleeves. For some reason, I was glad that he didn't button it.

"Where are you going?' I asked putting on my underwear and jeans.

Inuyasha looked at me with a smirk,"where else? To kick Miroku's ass!"

I put on my sneakers and walk up to him,"COUNT ME IN!"

SANGO P.O.V

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she yelled.

Miroku just smirked and rubbed the back of his head," my dearest Sango, is there really any reason to be harsh?"

"HELL YES, YOU DRUGGED OUR FRIENDS!" She yelled again.

"Umm...well.. they needed a little push...so I helped."

"I hope you know that there going to kick your ass then beat the shit out of you!" She growled.

Miroku darted his eye back and forth, "you don't think they'll kill me do you?"

Sango crossed her arms," I would."

Authors note: As you can see the chapters are getting longer *victory fist bump* the reason the chapters were short in the first place is because I'm still getting the hang of this site...so bear with me here. By the way, I post new chapters whenever I can so there's almost always something to look forward to, okay? GOOD! R&R PEACE - warriorwolf19keyblademaster


	5. Chapter four: let's kill'em

Authors note:I noticed that the chapters don't really show what happened that well, so I might...MIGHT..do a few flashbacks. (A/N: perverted viewers are thinking 'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID') enough of me blabbering, let's continue!

DISCLAIMER: me- *in large cage* let me go, damnit!

Inuyasha&Kouga- No, we'll not let you go.

Me-let me go!

Inuyasha & Kouga- we'll not let you go

Me-Galileo

Inuyasha & Kouga- what..0_o

Me -Galileo Figaro

Miroku- I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me

Inuyasha & Kouga- *lets me out of cage*

Me- *laughs and points at Miroku* its funny 'cause it's true, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

Chapter four: let's kill'em

Inuyasha and myself ran out of the house ad down the street (A/N: urning some strange looks from bystanders because we're practicaly naked.)

"This is going to take too long, running to Miroku's place." I gasped.

Inuyasha stopped and crouched down, "Here, get on my back."

I get on Inuyasha's back and he use his demonic speed to get to Miroku's.

*AT MIROKU'S PLACE*

Inuyasha puts me down then brakes the freakin door in, sometimes I forget how strong he is. We run inside filled with rage.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yells throughout the house.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO WE CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" I add angerly.

Right on que, I hear Miroku yelling,"no, please Sango, please don't make me go down there" and an 'ahh' followed by a bang resulting in Miroku landing at the bottom of the stair flat on his face.

Miroku looked around nervously,"H-hey, guys. W-what are you doin' here." He stammered while not making eye contact.

I narrow my eyes at him,"SAVE IT, ASSWIPE. WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"A-and what w-would that be?" Miroku asked terrified.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar, "YOU F***ING

DRUGGED THE SODA!"

By now Miroku looked like he was going to shit himself, "I-I can explain, I have a good reason for it."

Meanwhile Sango is watching from hall, enjoying the revenge that is plaguing her boyfriend currently.

"WE'RE LISTENING!" Inuyasha spat.

"Well, almost everyone knows you two are pretty much in love, but you guys didn't do anything about it...so I gave you two a litte push." Miroku blurred out.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOU BISNESESS!" Inuyasha and I yelled at the exact same time. We looked at each other and blushed.

"SEE! EVEN A BLIND PERSON CAN SEE THAT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER" Miroku exclaimed making his point.

Was it really that obvious? I would always know but never admit that I love Inuyasha. Damnit Miroku, you just helped or screwed up my life.

Right now I imagine Sango in the hall watching with a bowl of popcorn.

I then release that Miroku noticed Inuyasha didn't have a shirt on and that my shirt was too big..oh shit!

Miroku smirked evilly, "well..it looks like I help you a little more than I thought." He rested his elbow on his knee and head on his hand," tell me, did you ENJOY yourselves?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BISNESESS!" Inuyasha barked while blushing deeply Miroku looked at me and I started to blush deeply as well.

"I take that as a yes," Miroku grinned evilly again.

Inuyasha and I looked at each other, then back at Miroku, "well, what's it to you!?" Inuyasha said with venom in his voice.

Just then, we heard a bang coming from the hall. Running over to see what it was, only to see Sango getting up off the floor and popcorn everywhere.

"Uhh...I didn't hear or see anything just now." Sango said still holding the popcorn bowl.

I stare at Sango with a disappointed look, "Oh really? Than why do you have that popcorn bowl."

Sango hides the popcorn bowl behind her back, "what popcorn bowl?"

"San you know that I know when you lie, so spill what you heard." I demand.

"Well, first off... YOU SCREWED EACH OTHER?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Sango screamed. "How is he?" She asked whispering.

"SANGO!" I scolded her.

"Sorry, I'm curious. Second, Miroku I'm going to kill you." Said Sango.

Miroku looked terrible. I think he shit him self...wait a...yup he did.


	6. Chapter five: here we go again

Chapter five: here we go again

Authors note: yo's people. If you're a inuXkik or a kagXkouga/seshy fan, you may hate me for this chapter. but that doesn't bother me, i'll keep writing anyway :D

DISCLAIMER:me- *jumps out of nowhere dressed like Inuyasha* Ha I am Inuyasha, so technically I own myself. Right.

Inuyasha- you don't even look like me. You don't even have the same hair color.

Me- no one has that hair color naturaly from birth.

Inuyasha- not true!

Me- oh yeah? Name someone who was born with that hair color that isn't you.

Inuyasha- *smirks* Seshomaru.

Me-... Damnit... I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter five: here we go again

Miroku was hiding somewhere. I know that because couldn't find him, and the guy lives here. Inuyasha, Sango, and myself decided to stay at Miroku's place so we could hunt him down and he can deal with the outcome.

A few minutes later, I found Miroku in the crawl space inside the wall, "Miroku, what did you drug us with?" I asked trying to stay conscious.

Miroku just looked at me baffled, "you're not going to kill me?"

"I might, but i need to know what you used to mess us up." I sighed.

He started to twital his thumbs, "well you see, its actualy not a drug purrsay. It's really a curse or spell potion if you will."

I stared at him wide eyed (wow I'm staring a lot lately), "WHAT!?"

"Its a spell that takes the same affect every night, and the problem is you can't stop it, until the goal is complete." He continued.

"...Miroku?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes?.." he responded.

I grab Miroku by the collar, "what. The. Hell. Is. The goal!?" I demanded.

He scrachs the back of his head, "...I dunno."

That's it. I'm gonna snap.

"I haven't a single clue," Miroku finished.

I snaped. And I hit Miroku soo hard that it put Sango's perv slap to shame. He actually hit the wall, too. The sad part was that Inuyasha was listening and watching the whole time.

"Nice hit," I heard Inuyasha's voice from behind me.

I turn around and see Inuyasha leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "Thanks..." I didn't know what to do or say, "so... what are we going to do about this?"

He step tours me and looks into my eyes, "We don't have to do anything about it."

Am I dreaming or did Inuyasha really just say that? well, not that I mind or anything. God, I just want to scream "OK, let's do absolutely nothing about this. I'm ok with that." If I say that, I don't know what would happen from there...damn my dirty mind.

"Inuyasha, how could we live like that...our families would miss us at night. We could never go anywhere near dark. We will lose control of ourselves every night and not know what happened. I don't know if I could live like that, could you?"

He tilted my head up, "Well, if it means I get to be with you then yes, I could." His lips touch mine and I kiss him back.

"OH SHIT, MIROKU THE SPELL IS STARTING UP!" I heard a voice yell from behind us.

Inuyasha and I brake the kiss and see Sango staring at us with a terrified face.

"Sango, the spell didn't take effect again yet." I laugh.

Sango turned her head back and yelled,"MIROKU! IT'S EVEN WORST, ITS AFFECTING THERE FREE WILL!"

Miroku runs into the room holding a camera, "what! Are you kidding me!"

Inuyasha and I look at the camera in his hand, "uhh... Miroku, why do you have that?" Inuyasha asks.

Miroku hides the camera behind his back,"what camera?"

Wow... these two are bad at lying, it's almost sad.

"...Never mind.." Inuyasha sighes, giving up.

*Later that night*

SANGO P.O.V

this is just terrible. I decided to stand guard to make sure Miroku didn't use that camera of his. And let me tell you, Inuyasha and Kagome are not whatsoever 'quiet' when there under this spell. A poster fell off the wall in the hallway seven times...SEVEN!

I think the worst part is that in the morning they don't remember what they did or what happened. I hate this spell already.

Authors note: I'm really getting into this story, so more chapters to come. So what do you guys think Miroku was going to do with the camera? Well you'll find out in the next chapter R&R PEACE OUT - warriorwolf19keyblademaster


	7. Chapter six: that bad?

Chapter six: that bad?

Authors note:hey peepsels! I already forgot what I was going to say, so... moving on.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha & co. - how do we know who is warriorwolf19keyblademaster?

Alice (one of my personalities) - *tied to a tree* I'M GOING TO F***ING SET A STICK ON FIRE AND SHOVE IT UP YOU ASS!

Me- *also tied to a tree* *looks at them like there stupid* obviously the one who isn't threatening to burn your insides.

Kouga- but they look exactly the same.

Alice- I WILL SKIN YOUR WOLVES ALIVE AND USE THE SKIN AS DIAPERS FOR THE ELDERLY!

Inuyasha- *points to Alice* I like this one.

Me- fudge my life, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, but I own that nightmare. *points to Alice*

Chapter six: that bad?

I woke up the same way I did yesterday, but in a different room.

Inuyasha, still asleep next to me, I move his bangs out of his face and he cuddled closer to me. I kiss him on the cheek and lie back down to sleep. Then we woke up again about three hours later, I put on Inuyasha's shirt and my underwear. I peek my head out of the room to make sure no one was there, i closed the door and turn tours Inuyasha.

I walk over to my sleeping hanyou and rub his ears. Though I hear a deep growling coming from his chest. He's purring. Then his eyes open slowly, and he smilies when he sees me.

"Hey," Inuyasha yawned

I look at him smiling, "hey."

"Please tell me you remember what happened," He said smirking.

"Oh very much so," I say seductively.

Inuyasha sat up, "Good, so do I."

Inuyasha puts on his boxers and jeans, then starts looking around the room, "Where's my flannel?"

I look around too, "i don't know, but do you really have to wear it?"

"No, why?" He asks.

I traced the outlines of his abs with my nail, " 'Cause it's a shame that you hide your muscles."

"Hey, i'd love to recap last night, but we have to see what thoes two are doing."

I pouted, "fine, let's go."

*DOWN STAIRS*

We go down stairs and Miroku unconscious on the floor with a busted camera.

Jees, Sango can really take care of things. Speaking of Sango, she was in the kitchen, doing hell knows what.

Inuyasha and I walk into the kitchen to see an irate Sango stirring something like she was trying to murder the bowl.

She saw us come in and when of like a bomb, "I am very pissed off with you two, do you know how many times Miroku tried to use that camera? Almost as many times as that painting in the hallway fell off the wall! And another thing, you two don't know the word quiet! I could hear you through the f***ing wall, and that room is soundproof!

"Sango, calm down." I started.

Sango's eye was twitching, "I will not calm down!"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, "... was it that bad?"

"Yes!" Sango erupted.

I put my hand on Sango's shoulder, "Sango, I'm sorry we caused that much trouble, but I hope you know that you're a great friend for helping with this."

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT!" She yelled.

If I didn't know better, i'd think Miroku has been grabbing her ass again, but this is much worse.

We hear a grone from the other room, then Miroku walks into the kitchen like a zombie, "Morning Sango. Morning lovebirds."

Then Miroku looks at us again, "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Inuyasha puts his arms around me, "Shut the hell up."

"I take that as a yes," he said trying to smirk while getting a glass of orange juice. Miroku had two large red bumps and a hand print on his face.

"What attacked your face?" I ask.

He just stared at me with a dumbfounded look, "This," he pointed to a large bump on his forehead, " is from my dearest Sango pushing me down the stairs to confront you two." He pointed to huge bump on the top of his cheek, "This, is from you punching me in the face and hitting the wall." Then he rubbed his cheek where the hand print was, " And this is from my dearest Sango hitting me for groping her."

Sango crossed her arms, "Yet you never learn."

(A/N: I was going to end it there, but I know you probably want to know more so...)

Inuyasha and I nod in agreement. Then Inuyasha looked like he had an epiphany.

"Oh yeah, have you guys seen my flannel?" He asked.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other than back at us, "Uhh...well, umm..."

*FLASHBACK*

SANGO'S P.O.V

'I'm starting to hate this spell' I thought to myself. 'At least Miroku wont be a problem anymore' *looks in the hallway to see Miroku unconscious* 'yup, just terrific'

'Wait a minute, I don't hear anything. I should probably cheak on them.' I thought. I open the door a little and walk in. 'I really hope you guys are done'

It's so fudging dark, i triped over god knows what, "please be asleep," I say to myself. I fell on the floor and waited for my vision to adjust, wich I regret instantly.

'OH F**K,' I mentally cursed myself. Why the hell would I want to see, but I did and I grabbed the closest thing I could find with my hands (wich happens to be inuyasha's flannal) to cover my eyes. OH GOD IT BURNS! I run down stairs, trip over Miroku, and wash my eyes at the kitchen sink. Miroku regained consciousness when I tripped over him.

"Sango, what's wrong?" He asked, watching me rub my eyes with water.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" I yell while still rubbing my eyes.

Miroku starts to hyperventilat, "oh no, did you get chemicals in your eyes!?"

"NO WORSE," I screamed dropping Inuyasha's flannel in the sink.

"What did you do!?" Miroku asked.

I look up at Miroku, " I. Saw. Things." I said with a terrified face.

Miroku looked confused, "what did you see?"

I grabbed him by the shirt, "THINGS!" I yelled in his face.

Miroku just looked at me like I'm crazy, "uhh.."

I lean my hand against the wall above the sink, accidentaly pressing the garbage disposal, shredding Inuyasha's flannel.

"...oh shit."

*FLASHBACK OVER*

KAGOME P.O.V

"I have no idea." Sango and Miroku blurted.


	8. Chapter seven: WHAT?

Authors note: yoz to all. I'd like to thank those who fallow or review my story, THANK YOU. *gives everyone digital cookies* though I must warn you, I got grounded so I may not update soon enough, but I will TRY my best and do what I can for you guys. I'm shutting up now. Proceed.

DISCLAIMER:Inuyasha- *stares at me* say it.

Me- I'll say it one one condition.

Inuyasha- and what's that?

Me- If you kiss Kagome.

Inuyasha-...why...

Me- I'll give you Raman and I'll say it.

Inuyasha-...deal. *kisses Kagome*

Kouga- *crashes through ceiling* how's my woman today... *sees Inuyasha & Kagome making out* WHAT THE F**K!

me- she doesn't love you, Kouga! Now leave.

Kouga- *head explodes*

Inuyasha- uhh... warrior?

Me- yes?

Inuyasha- why the hell are you smiling?

Me- 'cause Kouga exploded.

Inuyasha- no he didn't

Me-what!? *looks around*...damn my daydreaming, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter seven: WHAT!?

Once again woke up, but this time I don't remember what happened again and I feel like shit.

I put on whatever clothes would sorta fit me and walked to the bathroom. When I look in the mirror I was right, I look like shit too.

I was brushing my hair when I notice fang marks on my neck, 'it definitely wasn't a dream.' I thought to myself.

I walk into the kitchen to eat something, when I start to feel sick.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango said, being happy for once.

"Shoot me," I growl, walking to the fridge.

"Okay, what made you so grumpy?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

I turn tours her holding the carton of milk, "I feel like a box of shit that was thrown in the middle of the road and then ran over by a freight truck!"

"Oh, that's nice." She commented sarcastically. "So... where's Inuyasha?"

I thought to myself for a moment, "err, I'm to sick to think."

Sango looks at me for awhile, "Kags, come here."

I walk over to Sango and she puts her hand to my forehead then looks at me, "Kagome, I think you might be pregnant."

My eyes widen,"WHAT!? I CAN'T BE! I'M ONLY NINETEEN! I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK, LET ALONE BE PREGNANT!" I yell.

"Well, it's either that or your really sick." Sango said.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I freak out.

"Think about it, Kagome. You and Inuyasha have be ...errm...doing 'things' for the past three days." She responded.

"BUT, THAT'S NOT OUR FAULT! IT'S MIROKU'S FAULT! HE PUT THAT F**KING SPELL ON US!" I say, freaking out even more.

"There's one way to find out," Sango said. 'Note to self, muder Miroku'

She thought to herself.

*LATER ON IN THE DAY*

Inuyasha and Miroku are sitting on the couch, watching something.

"You have to tell him," Sango looked at me.

"What if he freaks out and leaves?" I ask

She put her hand on my shoulder, "He won't do that, he loves you too much."

"Alright, I'll do it." I sigh then walk up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.." I start.

Inuyasha looked at me, "Yeah, Kagome?"

"...can we talk?"

"Of course."

We go into the hallway, then I take his hands.

"What's wrong, Kags?" He asks.

"Nothings wrong, purrsay...it's just that...I might...umm.." I stutter.

His eyes look into mine, "you might what, Kagome?"

I try to avoid his gaze, "...I might...be...pregnant." I confess.

He just looked at me with his mouth open, "What!? That's impossable! You're only nineteen!"

"That's what I said! But, if you think about it... it could've happened."

Inuyasha started to calm down,"you're right, I could've happened."

"So...Are you going to stay with me?" I ask shyly.

He hugged me tightly, "Kagome, I would never think of leaving in the first place. I will stand by you no matter what."

I smile and hug him back, "that's good, I would do the same."

Authors note: you probably saw that coming. Anywho, I had to rush this chaper because...well, I grounded and I don't want to get caught, so, the next chapter might take a lot longer to post. R&R PEACE OUT-warriorwolf19keyblademaster.


	9. Chapter eight: are you shitting me?

Authors note: heeeyy! I know your all very angry that I haven't updated in awhile, but on the bright side...I'M NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE! *victory peace sign and fireworks* trying a hard as I can to update. Hehe, read

DISCLAIMER:

Me- hey Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- what...

Me-can you bite me?

Inuyasha- why the HELL would want me to bite you?!

Me- so I can turn into a hanyou.

Inuyasha- WHY!

Me- 'cause I want your freakin' awesome ears.

Inuyasha-YOU'RE F**KING INSANE!

Me- I know ^-^ ...I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter eight: are you shitting me?

I don't know what happened, but I sat straight up in bed. I look around the dark room and then rub my eyes, 'That was by far the weirdest, most f**ked up dream... I've...ever had...ever.'

For some reason, Inuyasha wasn't there. I look at my phone, strangely it was the same date when Sango woke me up at six in the morning.

'My phone must be busted.' I thought.

Pulling the covers off of me, I notice that I'm still in my pjs. Okay, I know for sure I wasn't wearing this last night. Hell, I wasn't wearing anything last night.

I walk out of my room and into the hallway, "The hell is goin' on?"

Checking my phone again, the time was exactly 5:57, two whole minutes before Sango called me.

'This is so f**king weird,' I thought.

I check my phone again, it's 5:58, then my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Kags you there?" Asks the voice.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Yeah Inuyasha I'm here."

"Um...by any chance, did you had a really f**ked up dream, too?" He asks.

I felt dumbfounded, "yeah, I did. But, it didn't feel like a dream."

"I know exactly what you mean, I think it already happened. Almost like a time warp or something." Inuyasha said.

"This is really messed up, I know this already happened and more. Something is defiantly wrong, and I don't like it." I admit.

I heard him sigh thru the phone, "What are we gonna do?" He asks.

I couldn't think anymore, it was too much.

"I dont know..."

My phone starts beeping and when I look at it sango is calling me, "hold on Yasha, Sango is calling me."

"Hello?" I said acting sleepy.

"You awake?" Sango asks.

"...umm...I am now." I said like a question.

"Good get your ass up and meet me at the park." She blurted out and hung up.

'Holy f**k,' I thought to myself. I switch back to inuyasha. "Sango just asked me to go to the park."

"And why?" He said.

"The night Miroku drugged us, Sango called me at six in the morning to go to the park..." I explained.

" ...oh shit." Inuyasha sighed.

9 HOURS LATER...

I kept fidgeting and looking around, 'where the hell is he?' Inuyasha wasn't even f**king here yet. Sango already drunk and falling over her own feet, Miroku was out cold, and I was just sitting there.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, 'I CAN'T COME IN'," raged a stubborn voice. I turned tours the voice instantly, I know that voice anywhere... the voice of the man I love, Inuyasha.

I run over to Inuyasha and the bouncer that was pissing him off.

"I'm not letting you in, sir." Stated the bouncer.

"WHY THE F**K NOT?!" Raved my angry Hanyou.

The man narrowed his eyes, " 'Cause you look like you'll cause trouble, ya got that?"

Oh shit, Inuyasha will kill him. I run and grab Inuyasha's arm, "it's okay, he's with me." I blurt out.

Both of them look at me, "he's with you?" The man asked as if he miss heard me.

I lean my head against Inuyasha's arm, "Yes, he's my boyfriend." I state.

The bouncer looked me over suspiciously, "alright, but no trouble." He said then let inuyasha in.

We walk over to the table when Inuyasha stops and turns tours me, "how the hell did you do that?" He asked.

"I dunno, I just did." I answer.

When we get to the table Miroku was awake and Sango was less drunk, "hey, guys," I said.

Miroku looked like he was high, "Hello, mother," he slurred,"beautiful sky, isn't it?"

Yeah, he's drunk, "Miroku, we're inside." I said slowly.

It looks like he's confused, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He yelled randomly then fell, hitting his chin on the table.

Inuyasha and I just stared at him, then looked at Sango.

She downed the rest of her drink and then drank Miroku's alcohol.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

Sango looked into her glass to see why her drink was gone, "hey...who drank all my happy water?" She slurred.

Inuyasha and I look at each other than back at Sango.

"Sango, how many fingers am I holding up?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango started cracking up,

"Sixty-nine... ha ha, thats what you want to do with Kagome." She said randomly laughing.

*insert face palm here* you have got to be shitting me.

She is so stupid when she's drunk...and random.

Inuyasha was rubbing his temples, "no, bad Sango. Stop being stupid." He demanded like she was a dog.

"Oh yeah, well screw you, puppy breath!" She slurred stupidly.

This is going to be along night...

SEVERAL HOURS LATER... at Miroku's house.

Inuyasha and I were in the middle of a H.M.O.S when Sango fell down the stairs because of how dark it was.

"What the hell is the big idea, putting me in the same room as Miroku at night!" She yelled turning the lights on. Sango's eyes were wide, staring at us.

I don't think it helped that inuyasha was on top of me with his hands up my shirt and kissing my neck where his mark was, or that I was laying on the couch with my legs open and rubbing his ears while moaning. Either way, Sango was freaking out.

"WHAT THE F**KING SHIT FROM HELL!?" She screamed.

As soon as she yelled we stood up, separating from each other quickly,

"Umm...it's not what it looks like!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango mumbled someting along the lines of 'so much for Miroku's plan,' then starts walking.

"I'm gonna go take some asprin," she said walking into the kitchen, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

I look over to Inuyasha, "that could've gone better, "

Inuyasha rose his eye brow, "what did you want me to say? Sango this is exactly what this looks like, and we're going to continue when you go to sleep. That wouldn't help...AT ALL!" He said almost sarcastically.

"...shut up..." I said giving up.

I noticed Inuyasha was looking at something. I turn my head and look in the same direction. There was a small flashing red light behind picture frame.

"Kagome, do you see the light?" Inuyasha asked me.

I look for a little bit, then my eyes widen, "...oh shit..."

I squeak, "... it's Miroku's camera. "

Inuyasha looked at me, then at the camera, " ARE YOU SHITTING ME!?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hehe, I'm really messed up...Anywho, I am really, really, REALLY sorry. I know I am like a month late and you guys probably want me dead, so... I pledge I will update the next chapter by Friday, and if not, you can P.M. me and tell me off and stuff like dat. IMPORTANT QUESTION- can you guys tell me if I should stop doing the character nonsense at the beginning anymore, and if you like them and think there funny, cool, tell me what you think would be funny to put in there, kay? Good! Peace- warriorwolf19keyblademaster.

Alice- I WILL F**KING KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

Inuyasha- yeah, I'd like to see you try, wench.

^-^ (yeah... I'm strange.)


	10. Chapter Nine: Back to the future!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yo peepsels, how goes it? I hope the answer is great! Well, I for one am strangely happy right now, so... random question: if you remember, in the story that something happened to kags and yasha and then somehow when back in time. Originally, Kags was going to be pregnant, but then I thought 'boom, time warp' so I sorta did both and Inuyasha and Kagome forgot about Miroku's camera because in real time, Sango broke the camera...so it never occurred to them that he still had it. But, because there in the past Miroku never put the spell on them... and yes, now its just there freewill. Uncanny, right? Anywho and now read on.

DISCLAMER: Amber (another alter ego) - do you want ears like InuYasha?

Me- YEAH!

Amber- do you want an awesome sword like Tetsiga?

Me & other nerds-YEAH!

Amber- do you want to own InuYasha?

Other nerds- uhh...

Me-YEAH!

Alice- WELL TOO F**KING BAD! GO F**K A SHARP ROCK AND THEN JUMP INTO A F**KING VOLCANO!

Me- *crys in corner* why the hell did I create you?

August (yet another alter-ego)- Bad Alice! You made warrior cry. Now what do you have to say for yourself?

Alice- SHUT THE F**K UP, YOU GOD DAMN ANNOYING NERD!

August- now that's just not nice, ya know that?

Alice- I said SHUT THE F**KING F**K UP, GOD DAMNIT! YOU'RE A DUMB NERD!

Me- *still crying in corner* I wish I owned inuyasha!

Inuyasha- *stops and takes pictures of me crying* suck it, wench. *walks away*

Me- screw you, Inuyasha! I hope you get raped.(not really. ^-^) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chaper nine: back to the future!

So when I woke up, I was rather piss off at Miroku.

FLASHBACK..

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" Inuyasha yelled in rage.

My eye were pretty much poping out of my head, "That damn camera just caught all that..." I said terrified, "We're screwed!"

"shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled while running his hand thru the front of his hair, "If Miroku sees that, all hell will break lose!"

then, Sango walks out of the kitchen.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" She asked. When we didn't answer, she followed our gaze to the camera, then picked it up.

"That's weird, why would Miroku leave his camera down here? And why do you two look so freaked out?"

Then Sango realized what she just say, "Wait a..." her eye grew big, "...oh shit."

Inuyasha and I nod our heads. Sango walked to the back door and we followed. Inuyasha and I stood by the door while Sango when into the sheid.

"STAY OUTTA MY SHEID!" Yelled a very deep, man voice.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fluttershy!" Sango yelled back to the lady.

Inuyasha and I were probably thinking the same thing, 'what the f**k?'

Sango came back with duck tape, a firecracker, and a shovel.

"Uh...Sango, what the hell are you going to do with that?" Inuyasha asked.

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to fix your problem."

"You're gonna help us go back to the future?!" He asked

Sango just looked really confused, "What? No, quit playing around! I'm gonna get rid of this camera."

"...uh, yeah! That's what I meant. Yup..." was all he said.

I didn't know Inuyasha could be so damn stupid. Well, now I know better. -_-

Sango went to a corner of the backyard and dug a hole.

Then she duck taped the firecrackers to the camera, lit them and buried the them.

"FIRE IN DA HOLE!" Sango yelled then took cover.

Inuyasha and I also hit the ground. The fireworks were a flyin' and the site was so beautiful that ya might as well be cryin'. Testafin' ya know that I'm tryin' so might as well...uh... damnit, I was never good a rhymin'... hey, I just did... COOL! ^-^ (A/N: I'm so random ○^~^○) (p.s- like meh pikachu face?)

[HALF HOUR LATTER]

Sango, Inuyasha, and myself were sitting on the couch when Miroku came down the stairs smirking and laughing.

"Miroku, what's so funny? Did you look in the mirror again?" Inuyasha asked. Ok even I giggled at the last part.

Miroku looked at us, still giggling like a school girl, "I find it rather humorous that you did not secede, despite your trouble that you faced."

What is he talking abou...wait a...DAMNIT! We failed!?

That's not possible. We burned it... Sango burned it!

"What the hell ya talkin' about, Miroku?" Inuyasha spat.

Miroku walk over to one of the bar stools by the counter and sat down, "I'm talking about that little stunt you pulled with my camera."

"How do you know about that!?" I hissed.

Miroku looked at us like we were stupid, "do you not see what's above the T.V. ?"

Inuyasha looked above the T.V and saw the kinect for Miroku's Xbox. Ypu, it was on, and somehow recording.

"No f**kin' way!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief.

Miroku put his hand on his chin like he was stroking a beard, "Yes indeed, Inuyasha. Oh and I never knew you and lady Kagome were so...intimate." he smiled at the last part.

"W-what'da talkin' about?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Well, Inuyasha sometimes when two people are alone at night, together, in the dark, they tend to have sexual interactions and f**k each other on my couch. In this case it was you two." He's not gonna stop smirking, is he?

Inuyasha's face was as red as a firetruck. I can only imagine what I look like.

"Now that I'm done humiliating the two of you, I'm going back to sleep... and please leave my couch the way it is, Thank you."Miroku said then walked back up stairs.

Inuyasha stood there with his jaw dropped, both of us blushing. Meanwhile Sango was laughing her f**king ass off at what just happened to us.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I swear I'm gonna kill him in his sleep. Ya know what I'm gonna break that f**kin' Xbox kinect, then there will once again be peace in the world.

AUTHORS I'm so ridiculous... so what'da think? Too much? Too little? Hehe, I'm kidding. If you hated it, you wouldn't be reading it, now would you? Now let's be serious *serious face* I'm still gonna be writing this story if you want me to. But, I'm gonna make other ones. Like I'm going to start a Soul Eater fic... so if ya want you can read that too... when I post it this that is. Bwahaha, I'm so evil ^-^

So P.M me, I love to hear from you guys. R&R peace- warriorwolf19keyblademaster OUT!

Alice- I WILL BURN YOU ALL!

Inuyasha- oh my god...SHUT THE F**K UP! *punches tree*


	11. Chapter ten

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey people who actually read! How goes it? Yeah, I know you can't answer me but, hey whatever. Anywho, yes I am indeed late. *dodges rocks* hey not cool! Now as I was saying. ... I stopped writing and when into a short depression-like state of writers block because I stopped receiving reviews and stuff like dat. BUT, I'M BACK WHENCHS! hehe, I want to thank Sesshomaru'sCrazygal, AliBelikov, and German Miss

for slapping sense into me showing me that people DO CARE! Thanks both of you! *give them digital cookies* now, enough sobbing. On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: me- "I'm so excited!"

InuYasha- "why are you so happy, whench?"

Me- "Because I'm supposed to get my Halloween costume today!"

InuYasha- *rises eye brow* "really? What are you being?" 'Like I really give a shit...'

Me- "YOU!" *Starts jumping around*

InuYasha- *eyes pop out* "WHAT!"

Me- *still jumping around* "I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Alice- *aims poisonous dart at me* (fooop)

Me- *unknowingly dodges dart*

Alice- *dart misses me* "GODDAMNIT! SHIT! SO F**KING CLOSE!" *sets a chair on fire and throws it at the village children*

Village children- "Ahhhhhh! RUN AWAY! THE BITCH IS CRAZY!"

Alice- *grabs sword with fire blade* "WHAT THE F**K DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE F**KERS!?" *runs after children while cursing*

Me- "ah the memories. You remember don't you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha- *eyes poped out of head and jaw dropped* "YOUR BEING WHAT!?"

Chapter ten

Inuyasha's pov

"Okay, so this is how it's gonna go down. I'm gonna be the pov till I feel like it, ya got that?" I bark.

"Inuyasha, who the hell are you talking to?" Kagome asks.

"Umm... nobody..." I stuttered.

"That's what I thought." She hissed.

What the hell? Is there an earthquake? Ahh! What the f**k is going on here!?

"Inuyasha..."

OH NO! I'M I DYING!?

"Inuyasha...?"

OH GOD, I SEE A BRIGHT LITE!

inuyasha?..."

I HEAR A VOICE!

"Inuyasha!"

MOTHER IS THAT YOU!?

"INUYASHA!"

"Ahh!" I sit straight up. 'Huh? Why am I on the couch?' I look around a little until I find my phone. It was 12:47.

"Inuyasha?" Says a voice. I look over to where the voice was coming from and see Kagome on the other couch.

I rub my face, "why'dya wake me up? I ask.

KAGOME'S POV

"You looked like you were having a nightmare," I responded.

"...I wasn't having a nightmare." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh really? So you always cry 'holy shit it's hideous!' In your sleep?" I smirk.

He darted his eyes back and forth, "...umm...yes..."

"Spill it, what were you dreaming about?" I demand.

He thought for a while, " dreamt that I woke up and instead of you being next to me... it was Kikyo...eww."

I shuttered, "oh my god, I would be screaming 'HOLY SHIT! IT'S HIDEOUS!' too, if I dreamt that... then I would jump out the nearest window."

"Haha, too funny." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

I got up and sat on the same couch as Inuyasha, "Okay, what's wrong. We've been friends since seventh grade, I know you're not telling me everything."

He scratched the back of his head, "fine. I'll tell ya." Inuyasha said. 'Great, now what do I say? I can't just tell her the rest of the dream. It wouldn't turn out well.'

I crossed my arms and waited for his answer, "Well, what happened?" I ask.

"Well..." He started.

MIROKU'S POV

I woke up AGAIN! To start, when I came up the stairs into my room I triped and was knocked out. Then, I woke up because I had to use the bathroom, wich just so happens to be down stairs. Of course I ended up walking into the guest room by accident. (Earning myself a few slaps from Sango) how the hell was I supposed to know she sleeps naked? Right, so then after finding my own bathroom (A/N: and to think he lives here and can't find his own feakin' bathroom.) I went into the den, wich just so happens to be where Inuyasha and Kagome are sleeping. But, before walking in, I hear them talking. So, of course like the concerned person I am, I evasdroped.

KAGOME'S POV

I listened to Inuyasha as he continued his dream, "When I saw Kikyo instead of you, I ran. The way to the door became farther and farther away. The room caught on fire. Kikyo turned into that creepy-ass centipede. She tried to kill me."

Inuyasha's voice became dark and rough, "Then I saw you, Kagome. You were burning alive and I couldn't do anything to save you...that's when I snapped. Kikyo slashed you and watched you scream. I was so enraged...all my anger that I've locked up inside for nineteen years...erupted. I became a monster. I ripped Kikyo in two and thru her to the fire of hell. You were in so much pain and I couldn't do anything to save you. I held you in my arms and you said, "Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha." I grabbed you and told you 'Don't leave me. Please! Kagome, I LOVE YOU.' But, you were already gone."

I started to cry. For him to go through this, it broke my heart. I saw a single tear roll down his cheek and wiped it away.

"Inuyasha..." I started. He looked into my eyes and I knew for once in his live, Inuyasha was scared, "... I love you so much."

I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed my lips agains his. Inuyasha embraced me and press himself against me. He pushed me against the couch and got on top of me as we kissed.

MIROKU'S POV

Like I said about being the concerning person I am, I continued to 'observe' Inuyasha and Kagome. As they continue to um... do what there doing... I thought I shouldn't interrupt them, so I went and put my kenict on record, returning to my room.

SANGO'S POV

I'm gonna f**king kill that pervert. The one f**king time I let my guard down, he walks in on my sleeping naked. I knew what he was going to do. No sir, I will not allow that! I swear on my brother's life that I will kill Miroku if he ever did that! Anyway, I went downstairs after putting clothes on. Miroku was staring into the den like some kinda the f**k am I with him again? I don't even know anymore.

I walked over to him, "Miroku, what the f**k are you looking at?"

He looked startled, "Oh Sango, it's you. Don't scare me."

"Miroku, what the f**k are you looking at?" I repeated my question.

"Umm... nothing..." he stammered.

I followed his gaze to where the couch was. Wait a ... oh HELL no! I slapped him, then dragged him into the living room.

"What the f**k is wrong with your head!?" I asked.

Miroku rubbed his cheek, "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

I narrow my eyes at him, "you bitch."

Miroku looks at me confused, "...what?"

I face palm myself, " never mind. Dammed pervert." Then, I walk back upstairs.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

KAGOME'S POV

I wake up to find myself and Inuyasha on the couch in the den. Inuyasha had his arms around my waist and my back agains his bare chest. Thank god that Miroku didn't come in here. That would be no good. I shift myself so I can see Inuyasha better. He's so cute when he's asleep. I reach my hands up and rub his ears.

Hehe, he's purring again. "Inuyasha, I didn't know you were a kitty." His ears perked up at the sound of my voice.

Inuyasha cracked one eye open and growled, "Kagome, you know I'm not a cat."

I giggled at that, "Then why are you purring?" I asked.

"I'm not, I'm growling. But, it's a good kind of growl." He stated tiredly.

I started to play with his bangs, "oh really? I hadn't notice." I replied sarcastically.

"Keh, you asked." He sighed.

I smiled and kissed him, "we should put some clothes on before Miroku comes parading in here."

Inuyasha didn't move at all, "what's the point? He's walked in on use before." He growled.

"Yeah. But, that doesn't mean I'm okay with it happening again." I point out.

Inuyasha lifted his head slightly, "then I'll fix it." He stood up, covered himself and closed the doors to the den and locked them.

"There. Problem solved." He yawned laying back down again.

"Inuyasha, that won't keep Miroku out. Besides, the doors are see though." I tell him.

He got up and closed the drapes, "Problem solved... again." He growled.

I laughed to myself, 'he's really stubborn, isn't he?'


End file.
